Is This A Zombie? Revival of Shadows
by DoomDesireforLove
Summary: Mordred is part of the 20% of the males that make up Villiers' magical community. He wields the Excalibur and Clarent, his magical weapon of choice. As Haruna and the others discover, he is the magical garment girl's thought to be dead older brother. When a strange Vampire-Ninja appears and stays near him, questions are raised. Can they all survive the next battleground?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yes, I'm Onii-chan!

Tokyo; such a strange place to walk around at night. The smells of food being prepared, and the people staring at him. He wasn't wearing anything different than usual. It was best for him to ignore the others here and complete his job. He could sense it was near and it definitely knew he was coming for it. Soon he would be upon a double A class Megalo, and nothing was going to stop him from slaying the beast. He neared a cemetery by the looks of it yet heard the sound of a chainsaw and multiple voices yelling from the area. He picked up his speed and entered to see a large Megalo in the shape of a Lion. He reached back to his sheath grabbing the hilt of his weapon.

"Damn it Haruna! This isn't a double A class is it?"

"Stow it jackass! It isn't my fault it was hiding its power! Just hurry and kill the bastard! Come on Ayumu!"

"Will both of you focus? Send the maggot at it and I'll hit it from the side!"

The Megalo opened its mouth and spat a fire ball out at the loudest one of the group; Haruna. The others were too far to block the searing ball of flame. She put her hands out to raise a magic barrier yet she screamed as the magic wasn't summoned forth. She covered her face as Ayumu screamed her name.

She blinked a few times as her body felt normal and seemed fine. Haruna slowly raised her head up to see a young man standing in front of her his gloved hand emitting smoke from the fire that had disappeared. He turned his head to show a smile as his blade glimmered in the moonlight. Ayumu strode to her side as the stranger eyed up the frilly pink dress he was wearing and started to snicker.

"My goodness, you look adorable as a girl."

He burst out laughing as Ayumu held Mystletainn up to him unsure if he was friend or foe. He held his blade to Ayumu as the zombie asked,

"Is that a giant pair of…..scissors?"

"How dare you? These two are the legendary Clarent and Exalibur!"

The young man turned to block the lion everyone conveniently forgot about as a large breasted woman landed next to him. He pushed back the Megalo and coalmly said,

"Well I guess I have no choice. I'll have to transform."

Ayumu turned his head in question as the boy held the blade in front of him with both hands and split it in two holding a scissor blade in each hand,

"Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, Dokeda, Gunmīcha, Dēribura!"

A bright blue light surrounded him and his clothes warped into black leather gloves, black and sleek pants a tailcoat with a white neck ruffled shirt underneath it. His shoes were black polished and he had a shoulder cape draped over his left side. His head was topped with a black velvet top hat and his blades spelled out M-O-R-D-R-E-D. He smiled a bit as the transformation left everyone in awe,

"Magic Clad Gentleman, Mordred is ready to kick some ass!"

Ayumu and Haruna heard two voices come from each of his hands,

"Yeah yeah, you're big and bad Mordred, thank god you separated me from that dreadful Excalibur."

"Fool! You do not understand my importance to this boy."

His eye twitched as he whispered in annoyance,

"Would you two just not argue for once? I am trying to kill this thing and your voices are distracting me!"

"Fool! Who are you to speak to me, Excalibur, this way?!"

"Shut up Excalibur!"

The lion had lost its already tried patience and had come at the boy with its huge claws as it roared out the annoyance that had built up. Mordred dodged the lion and cut at it with a lightning attack. The lion had a bleeding cut over its eye from the quick exchange of blows. It hopped back and swung its head around in pain and fell to the ground as the lightning arched across the face of the beast,

"See? It is close calls like what just happened, that concern me! So let's stop arguing and kill this thing already!"

"Fool! Wait…that's a good idea"

"Go ahead….Does this call for the ultimate technique?"

"Hell yeah it does! Let's go! Ultimate technique: Twin Blade Punch!"

Mordred started to glow as the Megalo reared up on its back legs waiting for the attack. Mordred span around as Clarent let his hand with a loud surprised scream that ended when he was driven into the Megalo's chest from the powerful thow. Ayumu slapped his forehead as he muttered,

"Stabbing someone in the chest isn't a punch you dope."

The young man flew at the Megalo who was writhing in pain and with a clean sweep, decapitated it. As he picked up Clarent it he was yelling at his wielder,

"What the hell? I thought you meant the other one! Don't just make up shit on the fly!"

"Well it worked didn't it?"

The three of the others stood in a confused state as the young man one again sheathed his blades and they could no longer be heard. He strolled up to Haruna as she took one step back and he wrapped his arms around her,

"I missed you so much! God it has literally been ages!"

Before he could say more Haruna clocked him in the jaw sending him a few feet away from her,

"Who the hell are you pal?! I don't know you!"

He held his face surprised. He soon stood up and looked to the ground,

"You don't remember your own brother? It's me Haruna! It's your big brother Mordy!"

Ayumu stepped up to speak,

"Haruna, is this guy really your brother? Is trying some trick on us?"

"No wait…..you can't be him, you…died with mom and dad and Arthur."

"Haruna it's me! I have the blades. They are the real Excalibur and Clarent. Just look at me."

He dropped his magical form and she walked up to him grabbing his face by the cheeks with both her hands. She moved his face around and examined his brown feathered hair. Lastly she gazed into his purple eyes that matched hers in color. She had her mouth open slightly as he spoke again,

"Come on Haruna, a genius like you should be able to tell."

He slightly giggled as she threw her arms around him and pushed her face into his chest. She started to sob as she knew now, she knew it was him. He was the first to call her that. Ayumu tilted his head as Sera sat by smiling. Ayumu looked to Sera then to Haruna,

"Um, anyone mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

The sobbing girl pulled herself from his shirt, smiling proudly claiming,

"This is my big brother Mordred. He was the one who began teaching me magic. He is part of the boys program in Villiers. The Magic Clad Gentlemen is the name they were given. Ayumu he is coming home with me."

"Haruna, I don't…"

As he spoke, they all started to walk away as he stood there, dumbstruck about what happened. Sera was next to the newcomer speaking to him nicely,

"Your outfit is much better than the one the maggot wears. It is quite nice to meet you Mordred. We'll have the maggot cook us up dinner when we get home. You must be tired coming from so far."

"Well yeah I am actually. I used a great deal of magic getting here and only was able to launch that one attack. So some food will be great."

Ayumu followed in silence; now back in his normal clothes. He smiled at the reunion in front of him. Haruna had never seemed so happy. She had never held onto someone like she held onto him. Ayumu thought it was extremely sweet as they threw stories back and forth on the way to his house. Sera seemed to take a shine to his wit and jokes. Mordred would fit in well, if he could get along with Ayumu's last house guest.

Over the street a woman stands, not older than the smiling group below them. She eyed up the one with the scissors on his back. She was sent here to learn of this new, powerful being, that had emerged. Her eyes flashed from green to red, her cloak wrapped around her chest. She knew it would be strange getting close, with another vampire ninja watching over them. Her voice spoke to them as they stepped in front of a home's door,

"Hello, my name is Sayuri Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No, I'm another Vampire-Ninja

Mordred turned to see this young woman who was addressing the group. Her hair was a dark shade of scarlet, tied up in a messy ponytail. Dark leather pants wrapped her figure well and her dark red tank top was barely visible through the black cape that rested over her large bust. Sera stood in front of the group and quickly summoned up her blade. Her eyes flickered red before speaking,

"Your name is Sayuri Sora? You're from the village aren't you? But where do your loyalties lie? Are you friend or foe? I won't let this household be harmed."

"Be still Seraphim, I was sent here by a higher up to find and observe the immense power that has entered this world. I have no intention of hurting anyone here. So who is this young man who has come to this world?"

Mordred stepped up to the question,

"I am Mordred from the Matellis magic school in Villiers. I came to this world because of an assignment from my head teacher. She has assigned me to protect my sister and her friends. As for me being powerful, I'm nothing special."

"Oh? Well not many people can kill megalos when they are low on power as much as you are. You probably only have about ten percent of your magic left don't you?"

"Well I think you are about right with that assumption. I was supposed to come to this world when our teleportation tech was back online, but I decided to come here using my own power. Unfortunately, teleportation is a skill that most girls can master easily while men have to use a tremendous amount of magic to get it to work. It wore me out. It is nice to meet you Sayuri, I've never met a Vampire-Ninja before tonight. I've heard about your people being beautiful, but I never met such stunning women in my life."

He gave a slight chuckle as both of the Vampires turned their heads blushing. He grinned as he grabbed his sister's had and led her inside. Ayumu sighed as there was yet another one that he met. Mordred popped back out and shouted,

"Hey Ayumu, is it alright if Sayuri stays for dinner? I'll help you cook if you want."

"Sure, if you are gonna help with dinner I guess it wouldn't be a problem. Just please tell me you know how to cook more than eggs like Haruna."

"I know quite a bit of culinary arts actually. I worked part time in the schools kitchen back in Villiers. I will help you guys out. I'll help as long as I'm staying here. It's the least I can do for you inviting me into your house. "

Ayumu mentally groaned as it wasn't him who even invited him. Haruna probably was going to let him stay in her room or something along those lines. Sayuri smiled and stepped up to follow everyone inside. Mordred had already stepped indoors and thrown off his boots and Ayumu heard someone shout his name. He ran inside to see Mordred holding his blade to his other house guest, Eucliwood Hellscythe. Everyone heard his blades yawn and then scream, starting with Clarent,

"Ah what the hell Mordred? Do you even realize who you are threatening? You wouldn't be a match for her even at full power!"

"Fool! Listen to my brother. Stop it!"

"Everyone knows her as a demon where we come from. Why the hell is she here?"

Haruna put her arms around his blade arm and pleaded,

"The necwearmancer is my friend, please calm down."

"Your friend? Well if you say so. Anything for you Haruna. If she is your friend, then she can be my friend. I'm sorry for this Lady Hellscythe. I hope you can forgive me."

Eu sat there sipping tea as he slipped his blades back into his sheath as they cried together. Mordred stood waiting for an answer before she tapped her pen to some paper from her notebook,

"_It's fine. No worries. Tell Ayumu to get the food ready."_

"Oh sure. My name is Mordred and I'll be cooking up some of the meals too. I'm also Haruna's older brother. I'll get to work on the food right away."

He closed the door to the kitchen as Haruna sat down a huge smile on her face. Eu turned and held up a note to her,

"_Your brother seems nice. You seem to be very happy to see him."_

"Yeah, I thought he was dead to be honest. I wonder why the head teacher didn't mention it to me. I'm gonna love having him around again."

Mordred set down his sheath, unbuckling it from his chest and searching through the fridge for ingredients. Sayuri was behind the door when he closed it. He shrieked and nearly dropped the food he had in his arms. Her voice was slightly soothing as she spoke, her cape now gone,

"So, you're the girl's brother? My intelligence never spoke of you having any family."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly do the Vampire-Ninjas think about me?"

"Well, we know of your special magic abilities. We know that your blades are quite powerful indeed. We also know that you have hunted Megalos for most of your life."

"So there's nothing about my cunning wit, or how much I love to flirt? They don't even tell anyone how handsome I am?"

He chuckled and she joined him,

"Unfortunately no, they don't those kinds of details. They speak about what pertains to the mission, not much else."

He was speaking while he cooked up his food,

"Your mission, I know reconnaissance is important to any sort of mission, yet you already have the necessary information on me to know what I am capable of. No, you didn't come here to just observe me; you must have come with something more in mind. So am I right?"

"Sorry but what I have told you is what I was sent here for. There is nothing elusive with my mission. It was meant to see if you would attract Megalos to a populated area due to your strong magic abilities. If you pose a threat to the humans in this area we would take action to protect the general population."

"Well if anything does come up, you will be the first to know. You can tell the higher ups that if they keep such a pretty girl around, I will defend the people here. The humans deserve protection. I'm glad to have met you."

"Well it is nice to meet you too. I'll let you cook. I will be talking to the others around the table."

He smiled as he was finishing the food up and walked back in with it. He sat it down in front of everyone as it glowed and sparkled like Haruna's eggs. Ayumu was slightly covering his eyes from the brightness while Haruna had sunglasses on and Eu picked some of the succulent meat and put it her rice while the Vampires ate miso soup.

Ayumu and the other dug in and Mordred had started eating his fill as well. Mordred stayed up as long as he could to clean up as the others went to bed, Sayuri left for the time being and Haruna was passed out on the table waiting for him. As he finished, he lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs. As he put her in the bed and pulled the blankets up to her she opened her eyes a little,

"Mordy, I'm glad you've come back. Will you sleep with me tonight? I missed you."

"Of course I will sis. I'm just going to change quickly and I will be back."

He gave a kiss to her forehead and she closed her eyes again with a smile. Ayumu had also given him some sleeping clothes until he could go to the market and get some for himself. He changed out of his Villiers clothes and into the pajamas and quietly slipped into Haruna's room. She opened her eyes again parting her arms and pulling him gently in to snuggle with her. He had his body rested against the soft bed as her arm was over his chest. She fell asleep after she gave him a kiss to the cheek.

Mordred fell into sleep as his blades sat next to Mystletainn. The visitor Vampire sat outside the window as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
